A Break
by Flittery H
Summary: Harry and Ginny take a break from their relationship and Ginny finds some new people to comfort her... ^_^ H/G, and a little S/G and D/G
1. Default Chapter

A Break

By Flittery H

"Fine!" snapped Ginny as she slamed the door behind her. Her and Harry's fights had become rather frequent since the Yule Ball.

Liza and Ron, who had been about to enter the dormitor, started at her flushed cheeks and clenched fists. "Another fight?" asked Liza. Ginny just huffed and stormed away towards the girls' rooms. Liza sighed and followed her, throwing an apologetic glance back at Ron, who pouted.

Ron entered the dormitory. "Harry…?" he began, "What just happened?"

Harry was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"He what?" exclaimed Liza incredulously.

"Exactly," said Ginny. "Now you see why I didn't want to start this in the hall."

"With Cho? Why? When? How? I just don't get it! You two are like the most perfect couple ever!"

"I know! It's insane, right? He said she told him she liked him when they danced at the Yule Ball. He wants to 'see where it goes' he doesn't want 'what-ifs hanging over our relationship'. I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny slumped onto her bed, looking pale.

Liza sat next to her. "Oh, Ginny, you know Harry loves you… he's just going through something… you know…"

"But after all that we've been through… After all that we've done…" Her eyes went wide. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Liza put her arm around her and Ginny leaned into her, sobbing gently into Liza's shoulder.

"It's just a break, Gin," she said, "You'll get back together, I know you will…you love each other…" Ginny kept crying as Liza rubbed her shoulder, murmuring "shh" and "it'll be ok…"

After a while, Ginny's tears had subsided a bit and she looked up at Liza.

"How am I gonna get through it?" she asked desperately.

"Well, let's think of it this way: if you could kiss any guy at Hogwarts besides Harry, who would it be?"

Ginny blinked, then grinned. "Seamus…" she answered.

Liza giggled. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Ginny blushed through her tears, "Well, maybe just a little…"

Liza grinned. "Well, now you can," she said.

"You did what?!" cried Ron.

Harry hid behind his hand. He knew Ron wouldn't understand.

"How could you? You know how much she cares about you! And after you--you--with her--this summer!" Ron glared down at him. "You know it's really not smart to do something like this to a girl with six brothers," he continued, "you know, all it would take is a few owls to get Fred and George up here." He gave Harry a threatening look.

Harry sighed. "Are you done yet?"

Ron sat down next to him. "Maybe. What've you got to say for yourself?"

"Ron, you know I would never do anything to hurt Ginny."

Ron nodded begrudgingly but said, "she seemed pretty hurt when she stormed out of here--oh yeah, and thanks for ruining the afternoon for me and Liza."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like you two aren't at it enough."

"It's never enough," said Ron with a bit of a grin. "Wait. Back to you dumping Ginny--"

"I didn't dump her!"

"Oh right, you're just 'taking a break'. Great Harry."

"It's not like that--I need to see what happens with Cho. I don't want 'what-ifs' hanging over me and Ginny's relationship."

"Whatever Harry. If you're not back together in a month I'm owling Fred and George--or if you ruin another session for me and Liza."

"Oh. Seamus," said Ginny as she passed him going through the common room the next morning. "I was thinking, do you want to go for a walk later?"

"Um, sure," he said.

She smiled. "Great, see you outside at four then?"

He nodded and she proceeded to her first class.

What do you think?? You should really review you know… REVIEW!! Please? I'll be really really happy!


	2. chapter 2

"Oh. Seamus," said Ginny as she passed him going through the common room the next morning. "I was thinking, do you want to go for a walk later?"

"Um, sure," he said.

She smiled. "Great, see you outside at four then?"

He nodded and she proceeded to her first class.

"Hi," said Ginny as she approached Seamus who was already waiting in front of the large oak doors. He smiled, pushing his hands deeper into the pockets of his cloak.

They began to walk, the February air turning their breath to white whisps of fog in front of them.

"So," said Seamus. "You wanted to talk?"

Ginny nodded. "Well, you see…" she began.

"Does this have to do with you and Harry?"

She nodded again. "He told you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you see… last night I was pretty upset…"

"That's understandable."

"Well, so I was talking to Liza…"

"Uh-oh."

Ginny looked up to see Seamus grinning. "Go on," he said.

Ginny smiled. "And, well, she suggested that the best way for me to get through this would be to date some other guys…" She trailed off and looked up at him.

"I see. Gin, are you sure you wan to be saying what you're saying?"

Ginny looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes as she had seen Liza do so many times. "Oh, I'm very sure," she said.

Seamus stopped walking and starred down at her. "Stop trying to be Liza," he said, then started walking again.

Ginny was a bit puzzled, but hurried to catch up to him, a slightly hurt expression playing over her elfish features.

"I'm sorry Gin," he said, "I only mean that you don't have to act like her to get people to like you. I mean, Liza's great, but," he looked at her, "so are you."

Ginny smiled and tucked her orange hair behind her ear. "Ohh…" she breathed softly.

"Now that's more like my Gin&Tonic," he said, grinning at her. "So, you were saying…?"

She blushed. "Yeah…"

"Dating other guys…?"

"Uh-huh…" She grinned at him. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think it depends which guys you're going to date. Anyone particular in mind?"

"Maybe…"

He grinned. "It's cold out here. I think I'm going up to my room… everyone else should be gone this time of day…" He winked at her.

She nodded slowly. "Well, I think I'll stay out here for a few more minutes…"

"Well, it's been nice chatting." He held out his hand and she clasped it. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then let his breath pause by her ear for a tiny second.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was climbing the stairs up to the boys' dormitories; if anyone stopped her she would just say she was looking for Ron.

She knocked timidly on the door. "It's open!" Seamus called.

He sat on his four-poster, but stood up, grinning, when Ginny entered. "Well, hello," he said.

"Hi."

Seamus moved towards her and she let the door close behind her.

"Harry," said Ron, "I know I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to help you with these things, but I'm sorry. My moral fiber prevents it in this case."

"C'mon, Ron! I need your advice!"

"Ok Harry, you really want my advice? My advice is to dump her and go back to Ginny. You know, the one who really cares about you, who has cared about you for how long now--?"

"Ok, ok, I get the point. I'll ask Hermione."

"Yeah, you do that."

Turning to leave the room, Harry noticed that the curtains of Seamus's bed were drawn.

"Seamus?" he called.

Ginny's eyes were wide behind the curtains. She shook her head frantically, gaining a slight creak from the bed.

"Seamus?" Harry asked again, taking a step closer.

'Answer him!' Ginny mouthed.

Seamus shook his head.

Another step thudded closer.

"Uh, yeah?" croaked Seamus.

The steps stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just taking a nap…"

"Oh. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just haven't been getting much sleep lately, thanks to Ron." His slight grin was apparent in his voice.

Ron blushed, but smirked smugly. "Sorry about that," he said, "but you know, it's hard to keep Liza quiet."

"I dunno, most of what I hear is this male voice going 'Oh Liza! Oh my god!'"

"Don't be jealous," said Ron.

"Who's jealous?"

"Oh shut up!"

Seamus laughed.

"Well, sorry if we woke you, we were just leaving," Harry spoke up.

"Yeah, Harry has to find someone who cares," said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nighty night!" called Ron as they left.

Seamus and Finny heard the door close. Ginny let out a breath. "Oh my god," she breathed. "I thought I would die."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, that was… that was pretty bad."

"Besides the fact that I heard stuff about Ron that I never, ever, wanted to hear, what if they had opened the curtains?"

"Well, we could've said that your shirt caught fire…" He grinned and she shoved him playfully, giggling. He shoved her back and landed on top of her. He leaned down, and just as their lips brushed, the sound of the door opening yet again met their ears.

"Seamus?" This time it was Neville.

Seamus groaned. "What?"

"Harry and Ron said you were trying to sleep, but I really wanted to ask you something…"

"Can't it wait?"

"Well, I guess it can… sorry…" he sounded rather forlorn.

Ginny raised her eyebrows reproachingly at Seamus. He sighed, "What is it Neville?"

REVIEW!!!! Hey look, I was good and got the next chapter out really really quick! Doesn't that deserve some reviews?? I think it does.


	3. chapter 3

Ginny raised her eyebrows reproachingly at Seamus. He sighed, "What is it Neville?"

Oh those dreaded footsteps. "Wait! Don't come in--I…I'm not dressed…" Seamus stammered.

"Oh. Sorry," said Neville.

They heard him sit on his bed. "It's about Ginny," he said. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"What about her?"

"Well, do you think it'd go against Harry if I asked her out?"

Seamus gulped. "Um. I don't think so… Uh, are you sure you want to though?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've always kindof liked her…" Ginny looked miserable. 

"Oh, yeah. Well…" he looked to Ginny for guidance. She held out her hands, signaling she didn't know what to do. "Uh…" he searched for words. "Uh, why don't you ask Liza about it? That way you'll find out if Ginny would say yes before you ask her."

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "That's a great idea! Thanks mate!" This time the steps were too quick for them to even realize they were happening before the curtain opened and a quickly horrified Neville stared at them.

Ginny struggled with the covers to get them around her exposed torso.

Seamus gulped. "Uh, Neville, I…"

Neville turned, dazed, and closed the curtains again. "Uh, see you at dinner," he said, leaving the room.

Ginny scrambled around for her shirt and disentangled herself from the bed hurriedly.

"I can't believe this!" she said. "You have to talk to him, Seamus! Make sure he wont tell anyone!"

"Ginny, were we really planning to hide this…?"

"Well, no, I hadn't really thought about it, but when Harry and Ron came in I could just see the looks on their faces if they found out! I don't think I can do this…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I'm so sorry Seamus--"

"No, don't be sorry, I was about to say the same thing."

"I mean… You and Harry are such good friends, it's just…"

"Yeah."

Suddenly she seemed angry. "You know, I shouldn't feel bad about this! He goes off and does god-knows what with Cho Chang, but I'm not allowed to kiss you?" She slumped down. "But I do. I do feel bad. Awful."

He put his arm around her. "Gin, it's ok, you're hurt…this is, this was, just a really bad idea in general--but it's not your fault!" he added hastily. "I mean, I wasn't exactly hesitant."

She nodded. "It's nobody's fault… It just… can't happen again I guess."

He sighed. "Yeah."

She frowned. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it was… it was wonderful, but… it wasn't Harry."

He nodded. "I know."

"Did you feel like this after Lavender…?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, it's natural, don't worry."

"How long did it last?"

"Not too long. It'll be over soon."

Review! Please?? I know this is a short chapter, but it's what I wrote, so anyway… REVIEW!!!


	4. chapter 4

AN: yes! A new chapter! I just thought I'd take this opportunity to explain a little bit about Liza because I realize I haven't yet. She's my oc and I'm very proud of her ^_^ She's from America and her dad is James Potter's first cousin. Her mom was best friends with Lily but she got killed by Voldemort right before he got to the Potters, so Liza's dad moved her to America (where he's from). Her dad works for the ministry and they live right next door to the Weasleys so she got to know them over the summer. You can read all about her in the prequal to this story "The Girl Next Door." Please do! Anyway, sorry this is such a long note (especially for such a short chapter) and I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out! REVIEW!!!!

"I hear things aren't all peaches and cream for you and Potter," drawled a cool voice.

Ginny stopped without turning. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He was leaning against the wall of the corridor, partially hidden by a large suit of armor. "I was just wondering what happened. Thought you might need some _comfort_."

She turned slowly to face him. "And why would you care?"

"I thought I might be able to help."

"Since when are you interested in helping me?"

"Since helping you turned into a beautiful way of getting at all those snively Gryffindors in my year."

"What are you talking about?"

He took a step towards her. "Think of this, Weasley. What would make Potter so angry and jealous he would be begging you to take him back?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Just say it, Malfoy."

He smirked. "Don't you think he might be a trifle miffed if you, I don't know, started sleeping with his mortal enemy?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me Weasley." He took step closer.

"Why would you…?"

He reached out, running his fingers through her red hair, letting them drag lightly over her ear and neck.

She shivered and let out a short low gasp. 

"Why do you think I would?" His face was very close to hers now. He leaned closer and kissed the hinge of her jaw, then right below her ear. His finger trailed across her cheek and over her lips as he looked into her eyes. "Are you up to it Miss Weasley?"

Her breathing was short and ragged and she couldn't take her eyes off his lips. She nodded.

He smirked deeply and brought his lips to hers.

***

"Spill," said Liza, catching Ginny in the corridor on their way to breakfast.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy."

"But how--?"

"Doesn't matter. Tell me."

"There's not much to tell…"

"Ginny, who's your best friend?"

"You, but--"

"Exactly. Tell me what happened."

"Well…" she looked around, "I don't want to talk about it here, I'll tell you later."

"When?"

"Break. In the Transfiguration classroom, it'll be empty."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

AN wow, I just want to say sorry for uploading that weird thing last time, I don't know how that happened… I was wondering why I didn't get any reviews! I really hope you didn't read it cause it had notes at the bottom about what's going to come later! I'm really really sorry! I hope you all will keep reading anyway… well, this is the last part and it's longer than previous ones, so read and REVIEW please!!!!

~Flit~

"Ginny."

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you!" She explained what had happened with Draco in the corridor. Liza stared at her, wide-eyed and slouched into a desk. "Are you… Are you going…?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, it would certainly show Harry, that's for sure. I think he might actually have a heart attack. That or MURDER DRACO--Ginny, does he realize what kind of danger he's getting himself into? Between Harry and ALL your brothers? Oh yeah, and your Dad, and probably Seamus and Neville too."

"Does Draco really strike you as the type that would care?"

"Well, that is true."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do what you want. I mean, don't sleep with Malfoy just to get at back at Harry, but I don't think it'd hurt to explore a bit with other guys if you really want to--even if it is Malfoy. I told you that already. Have you ever thought about him before?"

"Well, not really. I've always thought he was rather good-looking, but of course, I never thought of…"

"Well, now that you are thinking about it…?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like a horrible thing…"

"How not horrible?"

"Very not horrible."

"Ok."

"Ok."

***

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"…Yes."

"And?"

"Yes."

Draco smirked, his hand reaching around Ginny's back, pulling her close. His head bent and he kissed her shortly. When he pulled away was smirking even more deeply. He glanced pointedly over her shoulder to the foot of the stairs. She followed his gaze to see Harry, Ron and Liza standing there. Harry's expression was black and pale as if he'd just been struck over the head. Ron's eyes bulged and he struggled hard against Liza who was calmly holding him back.

"How could he? Corrupting my sister! He'll pay! I--! He'll--!" Ron sputtered, unable to speak, yet unable to shut up.

"She's a big girl Ron. She can make her own decisions," said Liza, pulling him towards the Great Hall.

"Her own decisions? He obviously has her under some spell! Maybe he's using love potions, we could get him big time for that!"

"I'm sure he's not, Ron."

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "You knew already, didn't you?"

Liza didn't answer. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus. Ron sat next to her. "Answer me. She told you before, didn't she?"

"Ron, don't make me say this…"

"Say what Liz? Tell me. Did you, or did you not know and not tell me?"

"It's none of your business." Her voice was low, through clenched teeth.

Ron stared at her. "None of my business? When it concerns my baby sister and my girlfriend conspiring to take up with Draco Malfoy you tell me it's none of my business??"

"She's not a bab--"

"Who'll you take now? Crabbe? Or is it Goyle?"

"Ron! Stop being such a prick!"

"Oh, using your American words now, are you? Need a larger vocabulary to describe just how horrible I am for not wanting my sister to date Malfoy???"

Liza just stared. Then she shook her head disgustedly and left the room. Ginny followed her.

Seamus stared at Ron, who was still bright with fury. "What the hell'd you do that for?" he asked, full of a bit of fury himself.

"What? She was keeping important stuff from me! I have a perfect right to be angry!"

"Ron," Harry spoke up quietly, "it wasn't her stuff to tell. You know she would have told you if--"

"Oh shut up Harry! All of this is your fault anyway!"

"What?"

"If you hadn't broken up with her none of this would have happened!" With that, Ron left as well.

"Harry, you know he's just upset…" Hermione suggested gently.

"Yeah, whatever," said Harry begrudgingly.

***

"Liza."

"Ron."

They faced each other in the common room that evening.

Ginny saw the exchange and rushed over. "Stop!" she exclaimed. "You guys can't fight over me!"

"This isn't about you Ginny. It's about Liza not sharing her personal life with me."

"_My_ personal life? Don't you mean Ginny's? I wasn't about to go telling the world anything she told me!"

"We're not talking about the world, we're talking about me! Her brother, your boyfriend! Don't you think I had a right to know?"

"Not when we all knew you'd react like this!"

"This is a perfectly normal reaction for a person who has just discovered that he will soon be related to the Malfoys!"

"Ron! We're not getting married!" shouted Ginny. He stared at her. "We're just…we're just dating. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Do you realize just what kinds of things he's said about our family? Don't you know what kind of a person he is? His father's a death eater for pete's sake!"

"Don't you think there might be more to him than who his father is or what insults he's thrown over the years? And anyway, even if he was completely horrible, it would still be none of your business if I wanted to date him!"

Ron was silent. Ginny nodded, catching her breath, her face softening as her anger faded. "I'm sorry Ron. It's just… it's something you need to understand."

Ron nodded absently and turned slowly, going up the stairs.

***

"Ron…" Liza whispered.

"Mm…?" He felt the covers lift and the bed shift,the the lift of his am around her shoulders and her head on his chest. He smiled sleepily. "Hullo."

"Ron. I'm sorry about today. It shouldn't have happened like that."

"No, it was my fault. I was being a prat."

"You were, but I still could have handled it better."

"Whatever. The important this is that it's over now."

"Yeah. And now we get to make up!" She grinned up at him.

He grinned back and kissed her.

***

"Ginny," came the whisper in the dark.

She gurgled softly in response.

"Ginny, it's me."

She opened her eyes slowly to see Harry's green eyes peaking through the curtains. He smiled sheepishly.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded. Quietly, he slipped under the covers next to her.

"Ginny…"

She waited, starring at the ceiling.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"And Cho Chang?"

"Who?"

She looked over at him. His eyes pleaded with her.

"I talked to her today. There's nothing between us."

"Before or after lunch?"

"…After."

She nodded, looking away again.

"It was just…"

"Just what Harry?"

"Seeing you with Draco…"

"Right. You'd rather I was with you than your enemy, I understand."

"No! No, not like that…"

Silence.

"Seeing you with anyone would have had the same affect…I just… it felt…"

"Yes?"

"It was horrible. The most awful feeling imaginable."

"Was it really?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you know how it feels."

"Yes. I do."

"Good."

A few moments passed in silence.

"…Ginny?"

"What?"

"Will you… would you…?"

"Say it Harry."

"Ginny please… please take me back. I don't know what I'll do without you…"

"You might've thought of that before."

"Yes, but I was stupid. A big great prat who doesn't deserve to kiss the ground you walk on! But I do."

"True."

"Ginny… I love you…"

She turned to him. "Do you?"

"Yes. I really, truly do."

"…Say it again…"

"Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too."

***

Draco glanced at Harry and Ginny's clasped hands as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall the next morning. He smiled grimly. Ginny caught his eye and smiled slightly back. She left Harry's side and approached him.

"You patched it up?"

She nodded.

"Well, as long as you're happy."

She seemed puzzled.

He smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy. Sad that I didn't get to sleep with you, but glad that you're happy."

She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"Let me now if you're ever available in the future." He winked.

She nodded, blushing slightly, then turned and walked back to Harry.

***

Harry found himself pushed hard against the corridor wall. "What the--?"

"I just wanted to let you know, Potter, if you ever hurt her again you'll have major debts to pay," whispered Draco.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Ginny. Keep her happy, ok?"

Harry was stunned. "What?"

"If you hurt her again you'll regret it." And he was gone, his white blonde hair disappearing at the end of the hallway.

Review! Please! That's the end so tell me how you liked it!


End file.
